


Griffith

by Secondrate



Category: Berserk
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondrate/pseuds/Secondrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The light of the hawk." They will chant.<br/>yet those who oppose, are left to rant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Griffith

Across the room, there is a sin--  
with glinting blue eyes, and a tuxedo, grin.  
His flawless movements, and a tongue that lies  
with charismatic tone like the skies,  
seem to entagle those who he encounters

\--Perhaps the man is no one but a ghost,  
a sinister one, who holds a rose.

 

Then years have passed, it has now begun:

The screaming voices, the tainted ones-  
work under the palm of his hand.  
Waving their banners, waging their wars  
thus the production of a mighty band.

 

"The light of the hawk." They will chant.  
yet those who oppose, are left to rant.


End file.
